Dear Journal,
by Superanimelover1234
Summary: Here's all the entrys of storys that happen with Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Izuru, Matsumoto and other people. HitsuHina. And maybe other couples later if I want to put them in.
1. Kira's bad day

Kira's Journal,

Dear Journal,

Today was horrible! Just when I thought things might be going well for me, Hitsugaya-Taicho had to mess things up for me!

Today was a nice spring day, I was just about to get all my courage together and ask Momo out, she was in a field of cherry blossom and she was just looking at the sky, she was so beautiful.

But anyway, I was about to go over to talk to her when, right out of the blue, Hitsugaya-Taicho came and sat right next to her (she was sitting by herself before)! Was he planning to make me look like a idiot!? They started to talk for a couple of minutes, then Hinamori noticed me and waved to me to come over.

Why did she have to notice me now of all times!? It's obvious that Hitsugaya-Taicho doesn't like me much, as in at all! He scare's the life out of me! Then I panicked and ran for it! I know I looked like a idiot, but what could I do when *he* was right there with her?

Did he know I was going to ask her out or something? And this is not the first time he's done this, he does it all the time! He always makes me look like a idiot in front of her and I'm sick of it!

But I got a plan that will work for sure, I'll ask her at the end of a Fukutaicho meeting! That has to work! Won't it? Well, I'm going to find out tomorrow.

Kira Izuru 


	2. Hitsugaya's weird day

Hitsugaya's Journal,

Dear Journal,

Today was irratating and a little funny at the same time. I was waiting for Hinamori to come out of the Fukutaicho meeting, when I saw that Izuru and her were talking. I went over to hear what they were talking about (I was hidding while listening). It sounded like Izuru was just about to ask Momo out so I appeared and scared Momo from behind, and well, I guess me just being there scared the life out of Izuru. He's such a wimp!

Anyway, he was shocked and Momo asked what he was going to say and he just stundered like a idiot. Momo looked confused and I was trying as hard as I could not to burst out laughing at his face turnning red and how he tryed to change the subject by saying it was a nice day today, when it was rainning all day since early this mornning,

That guy really need to work on how to talk to her, he looks like such a idiot and I'm sure he knows it! I almost feel sorry for the guy...... almost.

Well anyway, after that laugh Momo came over to my office to talk. When we arrived, Matsumoto was there AND it was obvious she was drunk. We sat downon the couch even do Matsumoto had taken most of it already. She then started saying random stuff like _Taicho, I can't wait until you and Momo start going out_ and _I bet it'll be snowing at your guy's wedding_. I tryed yelling at her, but since it didn't get threw to her, I just tryed to forget she was even there, even do it was impossible with her random commentS.

Hinamori seemed like she was getting sick,because her face was turnning really red. I asked if she was feeling ok, but she just turned away from me and said that she was fine. I don't get why she turned away, but I guess that just girls being girls. So I didn't ask her why she was doing that.

Everything was ok, I guess, until Matsumoto pushed me on Hinamori forcing her to the ground! I said it wasn't me and then turned my face to Matsumoto telling her to go to her room until her hangover was done. She nodded and went out of the room smilling and humming something, but I didn't catch what she was saying. She must of not knew all the rage I was going to unleash at her afterwards.

Then I offered to help Hinamori up, but she refused and got up right after Matsumoto left the room. The rest of the time she was there she was acting pretty weird. Maybe she was sick, but didn't want to tell me about it because her face was still really red. After about a hour, She made up some random excuse to leave. I don't get girls!

Hitsugaya Toshiro.


	3. Hinamori's funny day

Hinamori's journal,

Dear Journal,

Today was a really funny day. Aldo yesterday was emberassing! Why did Rangiku have to say all of those comments!? And the worst part was that Shiro-Chan, this is the only place where I can call him that and he won't yell at me _It's Taicho, not Shiro-Chan!_ and me yelling back _When have I ever cared about that rule when it comes to you?_ aldo I can imagen him yelling that at me right now and me yelling back at him, but anyway, he noticed that I was blushing and thought I was sick! How did he get that by my face? I guess he doesn't get girls much, aldo, no boys get girls.

But now today, I was getting out of my room when I saw Rangiku running down my division yelling, with a bottle of eggnog in her hand _Who needs snow when we have eggnog?! This year, X-mas is comming early and I have this (she raised the bottle in her hand) to prove it! And if anyone want to join me under the missle toe today, I have one here so bring on the boys! _after that she raised her other hand which had a missle toe in it as she ran past everyone one in her division, with a bush of boys running after her, my guess is that they were going to take her up on her missle toe offer.

I stared at the place she was running with a puzzled look on my face for a couple of seconds. Then I started to giggle a little bit. Then Shiro-Chan, it feels so good to call him that and not get yelled at, ran after Matsumoto with a angry look on his face. I didn't want to see him because of yesterday so I turned around. Right when I turned around, he was standing right in front of me and I nearly ran into him! I hate it when he does that!

I asked him why he was chassing her, he sayed it was obvious, then I asked him _Don't tell me your going to take her up on her offer?_, I was half joking when I said that. He then looked at me like if I was crazy then said _It's kind of hard to kiss someone when your vomenting all over the place, and I'm just running after her to get her back and make sure she does her paper work!._ I knew it was also because he didn't like the fact that she was saying _Who needs snow_ when his zanpacto is ice which is sort of like snow. I laughed in my head when I thought that, then right when I was going to say something, he took off. Now I know how Rangiku feels when Ichimaru does that to her, it's irratating!

Well, I guess that was my day. I didn't like the fact that Shiro-Chan, I might as well get it out of my systeme because he will never let me call him that in public even do I don't care if he lets me or not, just left me like that, the part with Rangiku was funny. Knowing her, she planning something to do with X-mas and try to emberasse Shiro-Chan, man it feels so good to call him that, even do she never does, or at least what she does try doesn't work. But I guess that's all I have to say for now because if I right more, I'll be righting all night long, so I'm done for now.

Oh and PS: _Kira has been acting very weird lately, I wonder if he's ok? Maybe he's sick? Well, I'll ask him if he is tomorrow._

Hinamori Momo.

Note from me:  
The next entry will be by Matsumoto Rangiku. It's sure to be funny! Oh and please leave reviews! And thanks to people who are or that have already left reviews!


	4. Matsumoto's Xmas day review

Matsumoto's journal.

Dear my lovely journal,

Merry X-mas everyone! I know it's only june but who needs snow, right!? I held a surprise X-mas party today! Taicho didn't look to happy when he saw the millions of missle toes I put up in the office and in the party room, but I don't care, I know he was hopping deep down inside that a serton someone by the name of Hinamori would drop by! I can't belive she doesn't know yet, plus she doesn't even know about Kira too, she really needs to grab a magazing everyone once in a while!

Magazings help me so much, it's like the only reading I do. There's so many tips that a girl just needs to know in there! (*puking noises* sorry, I'm not much of a girly girl so I'm not like that at all and this chapter was hard for me to right because I'm a tomboy and also, this is me talking right now, not Mtasumoto!). I read a lot of tips on how to get guys to notice you and I know they work! (*pucking noises again form me and not Matsumoto* ok I guess you guys get the point, I'll continue).

I tryed asking Taicho he's type but all he said was *Matsumoto get back to work now!* I guess it's a stupid question but my mato is: No question is stupid unless I have to think about if it's stupid or not! But anyway, about my day now. I pushed Taicho under the missle toe when hinamori walked in the dorr and htey were both under it! I told them to look up and Taicho started to blush like there was no tomorrow! And to my biggest surprise, Hinamori gave Taicho a kiss on the cheeck and then she shunpoed away. He was frozen in shock!

I even walked right out of the door and he didn't even move a inch! I started to poke him a bit and he still didn't move. Then I got a idea and took out my make up from my pocket. I was about to right on his face when he snapped out of it. I then shunpoed away as fast as I could with a giant smirk on my face. If only he snapped out of it once second later I would of had him!

Aldo, when Kira came by to give his report, that's were things started to get funny. He walked in and when he saw the missle toes, he tryed to avoid them but he ended up walking strait into a wall! I laughed so hard and I think I might of saw a smirk on Taicho's face too! He then got up tryed to make it look like he ment to do that and then he ran into one of are seat squad members, it was a girl, and he triped and fell on her but they didn't land under one of the missle toes do. He then got back up tryed to say sorry to her when he backed up to far and got the side of his komono stuck on the side of our desk and it ripped! The seat then ran out and so did he right after! So funny!

Matsumoto Rangiku

Ps: Next it will be Kira again. 


	5. Who Izuru is worried about

Kira's Journal,

Dear Journal,

Yesterday was the most emberassing days of my life! The seat I ran into almost asked for a reatrainning order! I hope Hitsugaya-Taicho didn't tell Momo about it, aldo I don't see why he wouldn't. He always looking for excuse to emberass me in front of her, but I'm sure something happened yesterday that mest things up with them because Momo was avoiding him! FINALY!

Aldo, I just found out why and I can't belive it! How could she kiss him on the cheeck!? Matsumoto planned it, well that's what she told me anyway. I'm not happy he got a kiss from her, but at least they aren't talking now, I hope that doesn't happen with me and her, aldo the kiss wouldn't be so bad. But now there's another bad thing, Momo is avoiding talking to everyone! Even me!

I understand why she's avoiding Hitsugaya-Taicho, but why me!? Like Rengi tryed to talk to her, but then she made some excuse right when she saw him comming over to her and ran for it. I feel a little bad for her, but she won't let anyone talk to her! She's even avoiding all the Captains! When they say hi, she nods her head and walk away as fast as she can.

I know this because I've been fallowing her all day..... But not in a stocker way!...... I hope. I'm just worried about her. I'm even sure if Aizen was still on are side, she would avoid him! Well, I think I'll talk to Rengi and Rangiku to see if they have any ideas on what to do. I wonder how long she's going to keep this up. Aldo, knowing her, she going to be back to normal tomorrow for sure!

Well, I guess that's all I have to say about today. So bye.

Kira Izuru.

PS: Next chapter it will be Rengi. 


	6. Renji's painful head and back

Renji's Journal,

Yo Journal,

I finally got Hitsugaya-Taicho or _Shiro-Chan_as Momo likes to call him, but anyway, he told me about the missle toe thing and I started to laugh because she was upset about something so stupid. Hitsugaya-Taicho\Shiro-Chan, man Momo was right it really is fun to call him that, but anyway, I think he though I was laughing at him, so he yelled at me to get out. I think that dude needs to learn how to relax!

I told Momo that is wasn't a big deal, but she just ran off of at least tryed to because I caught her arm, but just my luck, Hitsugaya just so happened to be out for a walk and saw me grab her arm, obviously he thought I saw trying to pull something even do I wasn't, and ran over, kicked me in the head forcing me to the ground, walked on me, took Momo and shunpoed off. For a little sucker, he sure can pack a punch! I still have his foot prints on my back and on the back of my head! Aldo, I guess he became a Captain for a reason, but still, I have tattoo's bigger then him!

But aleast now Momo isn't avoiding people anymore, since it happened in the mornning right after I went to talk with Hitsugaya-Taicho\Shiro-Chan, now I just can't stop calling him that even do I would rather die then call him that to his face I have no idea how Momo finds the courage to call him that but she does, anyway, during the day they both came over to me and Momo made Hitsugaya-Taicho apoligize to me. It was the most funniest thing I have ever seen! She was almost forcing the words to come out of his mouth! I can imagen Rukia doing that to my Taicho but then she would start yelling _Nii-sama, Nii-sama please forgive me!_And then bla bla bla _Nii-sama_ this and _Nii-sama _that, how does Taicho stand it?

Aldo, I guess Rukia has been better, even since she started hanging out with Ichigo more, she's been better, but she still call's after him way to much! For a joke, after she said that and left I said to my Taicho _Looks like to have your on one person fan club, huh Taicho?_I started to laugh, but my Taicho, being the no-emotion type, then releasted his shikai on me and I had to run for a half a hour before he stopped his shikai. Those flowers petals can got fast!

Kira still being _emo _as I call him. He gets mad at me every time I call him that, but I don't care. Tonight I went drinking with Rangiku, Hisagi and Izuru. Matsumoto kept going on and on about how she wished Sake came in mini mixs so that she could sneak it in her Taicho's drink to see how he would react, Hisagi was singing with Izuru some random song about a guy and his _man skirt_or kelt as they put it. I didn't get drunk because I had some paper work waiting for me when I got back, Joy, not!

But that was my day, tomorrow I'm going to help Rangiku with some 'plan' she has, even do I'm sure she's going to trick me into doing her paper work for her like last time, but I promised I would go, so I don't have much of a choice.

Abarai Renji

**Note:**

**Next it will be Hitsugaya again.**


	7. Hitsugaya's work gone missing

Hitsugaya journal,

Journal,

Today Matsumoto hid all the paper work and I can't find it anywhere! I know Abarai, Izuru and maybe Hisagi helped her. I also know Momo had nothing to do with it because she was surprised when she saw that I was looking for the paper work, I know she wasn't faking it because she's a terrible lier!

I'm glad that Momo's no longer avoiding me. Aldo, whenever _someone _bring's _it_ up, to try and avoid what happened before, I tell that person to shut their trap and put a muzzle on it because if they don't, I will!

But anyway, back to the paper work situation. I've searched for hours and I still can't find them! Because she did that, I hid her sake. She was red with rage when she saw it wasn't there! Now maybe she might think twice about messing with me..... Well, I guess were talking about Matsumoto, so that will never happen, but I guess I can always yell at her for it, so it's all good.

Well, there's another thing that happened today that I'm still confused about. For one thing, I was walking by myself, there where some girl's that looked like they were giggling when I past. I don't know if I had food on my face or something else, but anyway, Momo came and when she saw the girls, she got all mad and grabbed my arm before storming off. I don't get why or what happened, I tried to ask her about, but when we got back to my office, she left. Which made me really confused!

One minute she's all nice and sweet, the next she's all angry and pissed. She's pretty hard to figure out! It would be much easier if all girls came with there own intruction manurl, that way us guys would know what to say and when to say it, instade of just guessing all the time (Note from Superanimelover1234: Sorry guys, but were not going to write manuels, you'll just have to figure it out on your own and word of advise to all guys out there, try not to say anything stupid to a girl, because we can tell if you do)!

I can imagen that Matsumoto's manuel wouldn't be that big, but Hinamori's would take up all of Japan! But sadly, there are no manuals like that, even do they would save us guys a lot of time and thinking, but I guess that's what makes it worth having friends that are girls or girl-friends, because if we had manuals, it would be to easy. That may just be the smarty pants of me talking, but anyway.

Rengi has been making non-stop lame jokes everyday since yesterday. He thinks there funny, when they couldn't be more boring. I'd tell him that, but I think I'll let him figure it out on his own. That's all I have to say for today.

Hitsugaya Toshiro

**PS: next it's Momo and there going to be a little twist, so you better look forward to it! XD**


	8. Hinamori's birthday review

Momo's Journal,

Dear Journal,

Today was my birthday! Well, it really was a couple of days ago (her real birthday is on the 3rd of June), but the Seireitei threw a party for me today. The party was a lot of fun, even do I wish Rangiku didn't end up bring some sake which made everyone DRUNK! Even Hitsugaya-kun got drunk, only because Rangiku pored it his mouth, but still! But I guess other then that, the party was pretty fun.

I got a lot of gifts that were all really nice! But I like the one Shiro-Chan gave me the most, it's a neckless with two key chains, one was a flame and one was a snow flake. It was so beautiful! I'm wearing it right now, even do you can't see it.

But anyway, I'll tell you how the party went once everyone there was drunk. They played the chicken song (I don't know what its called it goes "I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I shake my butt") and everyone was dancing away at that song, even do they looked pretty weird doing it! Then they had a war with over who was going to throw out the wrapping paper! But to end it, they got garbage bags, cut them up to make them look like hula skirts and they did the Hawaii dance! They might of done more after, but I left after that, the party was just getting to weird for me.

But it doesn't end there, Shiro-Chan saw me leave and followed me all the way back to my room without me knowing! He knocked on the door, I opened it, he tried to say something, then he passed out! I brought him in to lie down so he could get better, because I couldn't just leave him there. When he woke up again, I could tell he was still drunk and all, but he uh... he uh... He kissed me! I didn't know how to react! He then walked out of my room, even do he was really dizzy he was trying to act all cool doing which made him look weird, he waved at me then shunpoed off. I wonder he can get back to his room while using shunpo when he's drunk? Oh well, I guess Ill never know.

So that was my birthday party, I know it looks like a pretty bad birthday party, but it was the best one I ever had! From the gifts, all the way down to Shiro-Chan getting drunk and kissing me. I really don't mind that he did that, I was somewhat hoping he would do that, but the only sad thing is, that he's not even going to remember it in the morning...

Hinamori Momo.

* * *

**Outside of the journal (About five days later),**

Hitsugaya was walking a long when he found a book on the ground that was title _Momo's Journal_ and started to read it while heading back to his room.

**PS: Next it will be Matsumoto.**


	9. Matsumoto's bad news

Matsumoto's Journal.

I've got bad news journal,

Taicho found Momo's Journal! And is reading it as I write! I tried to steel it from him, but he hid it somewhere and I can't find it. I feel really bad for her, she was coming over and saw him reading her journal, I then saw her threw a crack in the wall, she got as red as a tomato and ran away in tears. She must of wrote something pretty embarrassing for her to run away in tears. Plus Taicho was so caught up in reading her journal, he didn't even notice that she was right there!

My Taicho can be so clueless some times. If he was going to read it, he should of made sure that Momo wouldn't see him reading it! I went over to comfort her, but she wouldn't even let me in! She just taking all the paper work of her squad in her room, and doing, nothing else. Since Taicho found a really good read, he's not going over to talk to her. She's been hiding for a week, I'm starting to get worried.

I guess I'm going to have to force Taicho to go over, for her sake. Well, to get rid of all this stress, I'm going later on tonight to get drunk with Izuru and Hisagi. It'll be fun just letting go of all the stress. I invited Momo to come with us, but she just said she had to much paper work, even though she finished all of it already.

I think tonight I'll try to steel her journal from Taicho, I think I might of figured out where he hid it. I might as well try to get it while I'm not drunk.

Wish me luck!

Matsumoto Rangiku

In Hitsugaya's room:

_Where is it!?_Matsumoto thought while searching threw her Taicho's things. She then heard him coming so she ducked down, only to find _his_ journal. _I've hit the mother load here!_she thought then shunpoed out of there as fast as she could without being caught by Hitsugaya.

She then started to read it while walking over to meet her drinking Buddy's.


	10. Momo's bad week

Momo's journal

Dear journal,

I can't believe Shiro-chan found my journal! This is SO EMBARESSING! I've been hiding all week. But Rangiku-san came over today and gave me shiro-chan's journal. Here are the words that said to me when she gave it to me _"I haven't reed it yet, so you get the first read, it's only fair. But once your done, I wanna read it! Later"_ then she left. I was pretty confused.

I haven't reed it yet because everytime I get the nerve to open it, my guilt starts to bottle up and I just can't do it! I wish I had Rangiku-san's nerve! But I guess instead of nerve I have clumsyness and a hurting hand. MY HAND IS KILLING ME FROM ALL THE WORK I JUST DID! But I guess what can you expect from having done paper work for last week? Sigh...

I just guess I've been depress because I thought Shiro-chan wasn't one to read someone journal without asking... Well, I guess there's nothing that can be done now about it other then going over there to get my journal back! I'm going to go over there now and get it! Wish me luck!

... I'm still here... Ok then, I'll do it tomorrow! Wish me luck... again. Hopefuly this time I do it! Well, if I can't then I guess I'll get Rangiku-san to do it because there's no way I can ask Shiro-chan for it! Anyhow, It's late so I better get to sleep so I have energy tomorrow.

Hinamori Momo.

_Meanwhile, outside of Momo's room..._

Some one wakes by and puts a text book down against her door, then walks off into the haze. With his white hair blowing in the wind...

**

* * *

**

**Writters note:**

**Hey, Sorry for not updating! Oh and I think you can guess what mystery white hair man droped off XD**


	11. The weirdest day of Hitsugaya's life

Hitsugaya journal **(Since he doesn't have his own right now, he's using a random piece of paper like Momo did in the last chapter. For does who were confused)**

Dear So called piece of paper,

Today was the wierdest day of my life! I woke up this morning only to see that Momo was going threw all of my things. How did she get in here without me noticing? Then again, I was asleep... BUT THATS NO EXCUSE FOR A CAPTAIN LIKE ME! The moment she noticed I was awake, the ran for the hills. Even though I don't like the idea of girls running away from me, it was kinda funny. I wonder what she was looking for?

Well, after I got dress, I went into my office... Only to find that Matsumoto was doing her work! I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, even after that I still wasn't so sure. She noticed me looking at her funny and sigh. "This isn't the first time I've done work Taicho" she said to me in a well-duh voice. I was so confused, first Momo, then Matsumoto! It's like they changed jobs for the day!

But the wierdness doesn't end there, Kira stop by today and gave me candy. I thought only Ukitake Jushiro did that! Kira treated me like a baby! Don't believe me oh piece of paper with my writing on it? Well... HE WANTED TO FEED ME! I AM NOT A KID! I hate when people treat me like a kid! Kira then left singing "Don't worry, be Happy" to himself. He shouldn't be singing that now, because he hs a lot to worry about, just like the fact that he _might just so happen_ to find some of Mayuri's speacial bugs in his bed tonight... Muahahaha, ok, that was way to Aizen like.

I walked by Momo's room tonight and saw that she didn't get her diary back. That must of been why she was going threw my things this morning! And I bet any money that she told Rangiku and Izuru to act wierd so she could sneeck back in and try to look for it again. Man, she really is blind! Well, then I thought_ How about I teach Momo a leason about why she shouldn't go threw my things..._

So I shunpoed back to my room and what do you know, Momo was right there, in plain site, looking threw my closet. I was just about to yell _boo! _when I notice my journal sticking out of her pocket! **(Wrtiters Note: I'm not sure if the have pocket in their komono's, but whatever)** I had to get that back! But, by the way she look, I don't think she tried to read because I put a kido on it that makes it blow up if anyone try's to read it thats not me. I guess that might be a little to much protection, but what if someone like Matsumoto reed it! I would be a laughing stock! So paper... don't judge me.

I had wondered where my journal went, guess I know now. So I sneeck up behind her, grabbed my journal without her noticing, then yelled _BOO!_. She screamd so loud that I think she woke up my whole devision! My ears still hurt, but it was well worth it! I then asked her _Whacha doing?_ in a Gin like voice. Wow, why did I start talking like the vilains, wierd... She then turned around and said _I'm sorry, I just wanted my journal back! _She said that woth a red face and with her head facing the floor. I then hit her on the head lightly and said _It's in front of your door, dummy_.She turned even more red then before. She asked me _Since you read my journal, well, do you love me to? _I was shocked! The I some how managed to say _Momo, I never reed it, I found it on the streets and took it with me so nobody else would read it. And what you saw me reading was a book that looked just like your journal_. We were both in a state of shock. She then ran off.

I guess I could say today was a horribly wierd day, but I guess I'm just surprised in a way. I have to talk to Momo tomorrow! I gotta tell her how I feel! Oh and paper, the reason why I'm using you is because... well... I forgot how to remove the kido on my journal. And I rather my room wasn't coverd in smoke. I'll have to find the piece of paper that I wrote down that says how to remove the kido. As I'm sure you can tell, Kido isn't my strongest point. Well, at least the removing of it isn't.

I guess I better start looking for it. So... bye. But before I burn, or most likely freeze, you paper, I have to write one last thing. I wonder how Mom got my journal in the first place? Something tells me that a sertain person called Matsumoto took it and gave it to her. I gues I won't tell Matsumoto that Momo has her journal back, maybe that way she'll continue to do some paper work...

Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Writers Note:**

**Please review!**


End file.
